Bursting up the seams
by Wandering Lilly
Summary: Freddie is having an interesting dream, after being woken up from it by Sam, he feels a bit more confident. Seddie. Oneshot. Spoilers from iOMG and iLost My Mind. Really short.


**A/N: This story's timeline is somewhere before iOMG and iLost My Mind.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly and its characters belong to Dan Schneider.**

**~Bursting up the seams**

**By Haysu**

"_But you never know what might happen if you don't-"he was cut off by a soft pair of lips crashing against his own. Not certain if whether he should be amazed or afraid, he realized Sam was kissing him. Yes, as in, locking lips with him. And she was doing it willingly._

_Before his brain actually processed what had just happened, she pulled away and looked at him shyly and muttered a "Sorry" quietly._

_He was just able to say " 'S cool", and then she ran away from him and everything that she'd done._

_Three days. Three days had passed since he last saw her. Since…_

"_Since you two kissed?" Freddie raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. I know, I saw it with both my eyes." She stated. Freddie didn't know what to say. So after Carly let out her frustrations on him, he did the only thing he was eager to do: find Sam. And, guess what? Sam was in a mental hospital._

'_Typical' He thought. The only place where they wouldn't look for her._

_And when Gibby announced himself on the door with a loud 'GIBBEH!' they left the house to find the rude blonde that had had them so worried._

"_Can we talk about the kiss?" He said hopelessly. He knew she wouldn't open up that easily, but he had to try._

"_Yeah, actually, let's never talk about it, right?" See? Stubborn girl._

"_Sam, you're not any more mentally insane than you have been your whole life." He told her, and she looked at him with hope in her eyes._

"_You really mean that?" She asked, and he nodded as she agreed to get out of the mental asylum, taking her purse and following him outside._

_But then again, life had never been kind to them and they needed an adult to get her out._

'_How come they let her in with no parental control but they need her stupid parents to let her out?' he thought angrily._

_After a couple of fans had given their opinions about whether he and Sam should date or not, he realized that they had listened to everyone's thoughts but his own. He was involved in that too, so he should be able to speak his mind, shouldn't he?_

_And so Freddie became the third video chat of the night._

"_HEY! It's me, Freddie. So, umm… A lot of people have been talking about whether Sam and I should… well, go out with each other; and it's like everyone's wondering whether Sam is crazy for wanting to. But nobody asked __**me **__how I feel."_

"_We talked about it" Sam muttered._

"_No, __**you **__talked. You told me how __**you **__feel, while you were eating a quesadilla."_

"_Quesadillas are amazing" she pointed to the camera, and Carly couldn't suppress a smile but shushed her anyways._

"_It's important how Sam feels. But… it's important how I feel too." Freddie said with a little… shyness? In his voice._

"_Okay Benson, we get it. You wanna humiliate me on the web in front of millions of people, go ahead and just do it, I don't care, get back at me for the things I've s-" Like a déjà vu, but this time with Sam instead of Freddie, while she gave this little monologue, he left the PearPad in the table, walked to her and kissed her deeply._

_After seconds that felt like hours, they broke apart, longing for air. She looked confused, and he had a little smile on his face._

"_You mean that?" She asked, unbelievingly, and he just nodded and said:_

"_So I guess we're both insane." As he smiled._

"_So, wake up."_

"_what?" he questioned._

"_Wake up, douche bag."_

"¡FREDWARD BENSON, WAKE UP!"

With a little jump, Freddie Benson's eyes blinked open as he realized that everything had been a dream and that he'd fallen asleep on the Shay's couch.

"_Such a good dream…" _He thought sadly.

"what's up Sam?" he said, rather angry that he'd been woken up.

"Dude," she said. "you've been sleeping for hours."

"Really?" his gaze flew to Sam's lips as she spoke, and he suddenly felt the urge to kiss her.

"We're rehearsing in a couple of minutes; you should get your nerd stuff ready." She commented, as she headed for the fridge to grab some food. "Why where you sleeping instead of doing something nerdy as you usually do anyways?" she asked nonchalantly while holding a Peppy-cola.

He stood up and brought his lips to her right ear, speaking in a very low voice.

"Because my dreams are bursting up the seams." He whispered, and then proceeded to snap the peppy-cola out of her hands and kiss her cheek, walking past her to the stairs at the bottom of the room.

Sam just stood there, half angry 'cause he dared taking her drink away from her, and half astonished by the feeling of his soft lips against her skin; and then remembering the feeling of those same lips against her own; and all of a sudden and before she could suppress the butterflies in her stomach, she was wanting to kiss those nerdy lips over and over again.

She stood there a few seconds more, immobile, until the certainty that she was Sam Puckett and not some cheesy, girly chick came back to her head, and with a fiery glance she turned around to follow the brunette boy, while yelling.

"BENSON! GIVE ME BACK MY JUICE!"

**Author's Note: So, this is my first Seddie fanfic ever and it's also my first fanfic in English. If I had any mistakes please let me know. This idea came to me last night as I was trying to sleep and listening to Fireflies by Owl City. I started to think about iOMG and iLost my Mind and then I thought, 'what if it had all been a dream?' and then the plot of this story popped in my head and I said.. 'why not?'**

**It's really pointless so I hope you like it **

**And if you're good and leave me a review Freddie will visit you won't ya Freddie?**

**Freddie: *sitting in a chair, tied* s-sure ^^U**


End file.
